Moon Flower
Moon Flower is the first ending theme of Hataraku Mao-sama! anime. Performed by Nano Ripe, Moon Flower is the English translation of Gekka. Lyrics TV Size Kanji = どこから朝になる?静かな空　見ないふりをした指切り　小指の先 笑われた月なら消えてゆくんだ　昨日の方角へ 嘘つき　臆病者　みんなまとめてぼくなら　咲いていたのは夢の中だ 月の影に隠してた　本当はね泣いてた　涙はもう流れない　枯れてしまったの? なにもかも許せたら流れるかもしれないけど　守りたいものばかりだな |-| Romaji = doko kara asa ni naru? shizuka na sora minai furi o shita yubikiri koyubi no saki warawareta tsuki nara kieteyuku nda kinou no hougaku e usotsuki okubyoumono minna matomete boku nara saiteita no wa yume no naka da tsuki no kage ni kakushiteta hontou wa ne naiteta namida wa mou nagarenai kareteshimatta no? nanimokamo yurusetara nagareru ka mo shirenai kedo mamoritai mono bakari da na |-| English = From where does the morning come? The quiet sky, the pinky promise I pretended not to see, that fingertip? If it's the moon that was laughed at. it's going away in the direction of yesterday. A liar, a coward - collect all that and I'm the result; if I was blooming, it must have been within a dream. I hid it in the moonlight, but you know, the truth is that I was crying. My tears won't flow anymore - has the well run dry? If everything could be forgiven, maybe they'd flow again, but there are so many things I want to protect. Full Version Kanji = どこから朝になる?静かな空　見ないふりをした指切り　小指の先 笑われた月なら消えてゆくんだ　昨日の方角へ 嘘つき　臆病者　みんなまとめてぼくなら　咲いていたのは夢の中だ 月の影に隠してた　本当はね泣いてた　涙はもう流れない　枯れてしまったの? なにもかも許せたら流れるかもしれないけど　守りたいものばかりだな いつから聞こえてた?ぼくの声　そんなにも震えてた?おかしいかな 歌ってただけだよ　ココにいるって　明日の方角へ 思い出　散らかる部屋　足の踏み場もないなら　すべて残してカラダひとつで 暗いドアをこじ開けて終わる旅に出掛けた 回り道で迷っても　サヨナラ　ココでいい なにもかも認めたら見つかるかもしれないけど　守れないものばかりだな 空になっていたまま大事にしてたのに 指先で触れたくらいで崩れるから 代わる代わる手にしては握りしめて壊したり 愛のウタに塞いでは怖くなって離したり　繰り返して 月の影に隠してた　本当はね咲いてた　曲がり角で踏みつけて枯れてしまわないで なにもかも手放してたったヒトツ残るモノを　守れるように祈る夜明け |-| Romaji = doko kara asa ni naru? shizuka na sora minai furi o shita yubikiri koyubi no saki warawareta tsuki nara kieteyuku nda kinou no hougaku e usotsuki okubyoumono minna matomete boku nara saiteita no wa yume no naka da tsuki no kage ni kakushiteta hontou wa ne naiteta namida wa mou nagarenai kareteshimatta no? nanimokamo yurusetara nagareru ka mo shirenai kedo mamoritai mono bakari da na itsu kara kikoeteta? boku no koe sonna ni mo furueteta? okashii ka na utatteta dake da yo koko ni iru tte asu no hougaku e omoide chirakaru heya ashi no fumiba mo nai nara subete nokoshite karada hitotsu de kurai doa o kojiakete owaru tabi ni dekaketa mawarimichi de mayotte mo sayonara koko de iin animokamo mitometara mitsukaru ka mo shirenai kedo mamorenai mono bakari da na kara ni natteita mama daiji ni shiteta no ni yubisaki de fureta kurai de kuzureru kara kawarugawaru te ni shite wa nigirishimete kowashitari ai no uta ni fusaide wa kowaku natte hanashitari kurikaeshite |-| English = From where does the morning come? The quiet sky, the pinky promise I pretended not to see, that fingertip? If it's the moon that was laughed at, it's going away in the direction of yesterday. A liar, a coward - collect all that and I'm the result; if I was blooming, it must have been within a dream. I hid it in the moonlight, but you know, the truth is that I was crying. My tears won't flow anymore - has the well run dry? If everything could be forgiven, maybe they'd flow again, but there are so many things I want to protect. How long have you been able to hear my voice? Was it really shaking that much? That's so weird. All I was doing was singing, "I am here," in the direction of tomorrow. Memories, a disordered room - if I don't even have a place to stand, I'll leave everything behind, bringing just my body. I wrenched open the dark door and set out on an ending journey. Even if I get lost on a detour, goodbye, this place is fine. If I acknowledge everything, I might be able to find it, but there are so many things I can't protect. Empty as I had become, even though it was so precious to me, It all crumbles down with a single touch of a fingertip. Alternatively, I'd obtain it and clutch it so hard it would break, Or I'd plug my ears with a love song, then get scared and let go - and it repeats. I hid it in the moonlight, but you know, the truth is that I was blooming. Please don't tread on it at the corner and let it wither away. To let go of everything and be able to protect the one thing that remains - thus I pray to the dawn. Category:Song Category:Ending